


i have feelings, too

by LLordTourrettes



Series: Sportsfest 2018 fills [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drinking, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: A last groundbreaking spike won the game for Karasuno. From the terraces, the supporters were crying and shouting, after a week of hard work. Kei was so tired his body slept out his control, heading straight for the ground.





	i have feelings, too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



> My fill for Bonus Round 4 (Caps) prompt :
> 
> I have feelings, too.  
> I get depressed. I get happy.
> 
> \-- Ping Pong the animation [1](https://i.imgur.com/b7CpjHp.jpg), [2](https://i.imgur.com/J6EzAOQ.jpg)

A last groundbreaking spike won the game for Karasuno. From the terraces, the supporters were crying and shouting, after a week of hard work. The upperclassmen were in first line, more emotional than anyone else up there.

Kei was so tired his body slept out his control, heading straight for the ground. Karasuno finally won the nationals, and being part of it was ecstatic. Yamaguchi, then Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi, and all the underclassmen came to hug him and scream their joy out.

It was the victory of all victories. Every successful block, ballsy move and good guess built up this ultimate moment. Kei didn’t remember how it felt not to care about volleyball anymore. His body was numb and sweaty, all he wanted was to take a good shower and hibernate for a few weeks. Which he did.  
  


  
  
“Wake up !” Akiteru kept calling him, how annoying.  
  
“I’ll eat later.”  
  
“No ! It’s not good cold !”  
  
“That’s why microwaves exist.”  
  
His brother didn’t answer but Kei heard him sight. Guess it can’t be helped, he had no reasons not to obey. With the little to no energy left he finally went downstairs.   
  
“Good morning Tsukishima !” greeted Tanaka Saeko. Kei could barely keep his eyes open but he could smell the meat she was cooking.   
  
“By the way, I have something to tell you.” Kei was pretty sure he already knew.  
  
“We’re getting married !!” They said in unison.   
  
Kei was genuinely smiling, they were dating for a few years now and seemed pretty serious about it. High school was coming to an end but seeing Tanaka and Saeko on a regular basis was somehow reassuring.  
  


  
  
The ever increasing noise and pack of people sweating together in this small bar was barely bearable for Kei. He pushed himself to hang out with his new classmates but the result wasn’t all that good. Strangers were head to head, surrounding him, not letting a single way to the exit. With some beer in their blood they thought they could take over the world, starting by being familiar with every living thing around. Kei sighted. Against the wall, he was either drowning in his unease or going home only to be welcomed by an empty apartment.   
  
“Would you rather…” He sneered at himself.   
  
On the way back he was dragging his feet, hoping for something, someone to stop him. But nothing came, even for a minute, and Kei found himself in front of his steel door and its horrible screeching.  
  
An indicator of his home phone was flickering. Why did he have a landline anyway ? In complete denial of the fact that someone _did_ call him, Kei ignored the light. It must be some ad or scam, as usual.  
  
“I have feelings, too.”  
  
He missed Akiteru, he missed Yamaguchi. Even the energic Tanaka siblings weren’t _that_ annoying.  
  
“ I get depressed, I get happy.”  
  
It was a broken record that can’t help but to say obvious things.


End file.
